Water waves occur in natural and artificial bathymetry. Wind, water current, and topographical ocean bed and pool floor features, each and in combination thereof can cause the generation of waves. Relying on naturally occurring conditions and limitations in geographic location can greatly diminish availability, predictability, frequency and quality of waves sought in the art and sport of board surfing. When the topography of an ocean bed or pool floor includes the presence of a reef, the kinetic energy of a wave passing over the reef can be greatly affected by the presence of the reef. The magnitude of the affect is dependent upon several factors, such as the depth of the water, slope at the approach to a beach, wave period, wave amplitude and direction of force in the kinetic energy of the wave with respect to the orientation of the reef. In simple terms, when the bottom-most depth of wave energy comes in contact with the incline approach to a beach, or to a much greater affect, the approach to a reef, the bottom-most depth of wave energy (trough) becomes increasingly retarded. The top-most height of the wave energy (crest) continues to advance at a constant rate. Eventually, gravity overcomes the unsupported wave crest, and the wave breaks and peels. Attempts have been made to enhance wave size, shape and direction of peel to best meet the demands of the surfer. Artificial reefs have been successfully constructed thereby enhancing the waves generated by wind, topographic features and bathymetry. Such reefs are constructed using mathematical, and scaled-down engineering models under conditions of several variables. Consequently, upon full-scale construction, the anticipated performance of the reef does not perform exactly as intended. Scale working models are utilized in testing reef size and configuration with promising results. However, when full-scale inventions are constructed at extensive cost, the performance is less than expected because of fluid dynamic inconsistencies in the physics of bringing models to full-scale size. The term applied to this phenomenon is “natural similitude”. Most man-made reefs and all natural reefs are static and thereby exist in specific configuration resulting in drastically limited variation in wave generation. Rigid reef inventions that provide for variation in orientation and alignment with respect to a pool bed provide some variation in wave type, however they do not provide more than one direction of peel, they do not provide variation in the rate of peel of waves generated, they do not provide for wave life before decay, nor do they provide for a near infinite combination or plurality of simultaneous waves.
In other prior art wave forming devices, attempts have been made to enhance wave size, wave shape, wave duration, and wave direction of peel by placing an adjustable weir onto the bed of the body of water, normal to the direction of flow. The specific incline to the weir and decline to the bed is basically a reef. The elevation of the weir with respect to the elevation of the bed is varied by means of hydraulic piston cylinders, pivot points or combination of both. Other wave enhancing devices include rigid reef configurations that are suspended above the bed of the body of water at predetermined distances and predetermined angle of inclination with respect to the direction of water flow, thereby attempting to establish adjustment of the reef in juxtaposition to the bed, water flow, and water depth. Cables and or hydraulic pistons are interconnected, anchored onto the bed and onto the distal surface of the reef. In other prior art wave forming devices, a wave is actually simulated in the water itself, rather than being defined by a surface over which a thin sheet of water flows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,547 of Hill, Feb. 1, 2000 describes a wave forming apparatus which attempts to simulate natural antidune formations in order to create waves. A water-shaping airfoil disposed within a flume containing a flow of water, and a wave-forming ramp is positioned downstream of the airfoil structure. In other prior art arrangements, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,670 B2, of Lochtefeld et al., Aug. 16, 2005 describes a moving reef wave generator that travels along the surface of a body of water, and preferably in the middle thereof, wherein the wave generator can create both primary and secondary wave that travel toward the shore. The primary waves are intended to allow surfing maneuvers to be performed in a relatively deep water environment. The secondary waves can break, wherein by modifying the shoreline's slope and curvature, and providing undulating peninsulas and cove areas, various multiple wave formations and effects can be created.
In the prior art of McFarland, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,541 B2, Aug. 23, 2005, a plurality of a semi-rigid reef, referred to a a weir, is interconnected in cantilever onto the bed of a pool of water at the upstream, leading end having a predetermined abrupt incline and gentle downward slope at the downstream end. A secondary passageway extends through the bed form, with a first end adjacent the trailing end of the bed form, and a second end in the bed form upstream of the first end, thereby creating a pocket between the bed and underside of the Hydraulic rams independently control the lift of each cantilevered reef. A grating is provided between adjacent reefs to prevent inadvertent entry between the reefs and water return channels beneath. However, the grating provides the risk of collision with an occupant in the even of a fall in riding a wave. Furthermore, although the invention provides for some variation in wave size, it does not provide for variation in wave peel direction, wave type, wave size, or wave orientation. The flow of water current between wave cycles could create serious rip tides between and beneath the suspended reefs. In the prior art of Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,547, Feb. 1, 2000 an airfoil chute or pool and an aerofoil structure shapes the flow of water generated by the chute and variable ramp. Although there is some variation in wave shape of the surfable wave, the rigid surface of both airfoil and ramp limits the variation in reef configuration and thusly wave type, size, and peel. Furthermore, the suspended configuration of the airfoil presents a safety hazard, causing an occupant to become lodged between the airfoil and pool bed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,670 B2, of Lochtefeld et al., Aug. 16, 2005, the moving reef traverses along the length of a pool near the surface of the water, pulled along a track fastened onto a pool bed. This moving device can be inadvertently impacted by the surfer resulting in serious injury. Even though the device moves, the rigid configuration greatly reduces the variation of wave generation types and direction of wave peel. To enhance wave size, the device must move at a greater rate of speed, thereby increasing the risk of bodily injury if impacted by the surfer. The mechanical means of connecting the moving reef device to the track system creates further risk of injury at the juncture of the moving reef's stem and tracking slot located between the track-mounted trolley and interconnecting moving reef. In testing a wave-generating invention at a scaled-down size, the outcome in full-scale engineering can result in failure. A full-scale production reef was constructed having a buoyant, rigid reef subtended by cables subtended from the distal face of the reef and anchored to a reinforced-concrete pool-bed. When tested, the wave energy generated an uplifting force sufficient enough to separate the attachment of the reef from the pool-bed, virtually pulling the anchored cables from the pool bed, causing millions of dollars in damage and severe delays in the project.
In the prior art of Fuller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,315, a simulator for water rides comprises a theater projection and sound that simulates motion for audience within a raft contained within the confines of a pool completely surrounded with walls. Adding to the simulation is a system for providing water spray, and actuators that provide a “rocking motion” to the raft when the actuators are operating. As such, relative to the earth, there is no actual displacement of the raft and the occupants referred to as the “audience” within the raft. The raft does not traverse any distance with respect to the raft's position to the earth . . . the raft merely experiences the “rocking” motion. In Fuller's invention, the actuators are either connected directly to the raft or the actuators are connected to a flexible plate which transmits agitation to the water contained within the pool which in turn, “rocks” the raft. Regardless of either configuration, in order for any rocking motion to be imposed to the raft, the actuators must be in motion since the actuators generate the “rocking” motion. When the embodiment utilizes the flexible plate to agitate the water, flexibility can only occur in one horizontal axis at a time because the plate cannot be stretched or compressed. This physical limitation of the plate limits the “rocking” motion to either side-to-side with respect to the raft, or front-to-back with respect to the raft. When the embodiment utilizes having the actuators connected directly to the raft, the rocking motion of the raft experiences can be more random with respect to side-to-side and/or front-to-back. However, in this particular embodiment whereby the actuators are connected directly to the raft, there is no need for water within the pool, further demonstrating the fact that the invention is merely a simulator, since the raft “rocks” without having the presence of water to both “rock” and support the raft in the stationary, “rocking” position.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a variety of wave size
It is another object of the invention to provide a variety in wave shape
It is another object of the invention to provide a predetermined wave direction of peel
It is another object of the invention to establish a predetermined rate of wave peel
It is another object of the invention to reconfigure wave attributes of size, shape, and orientation in minimum time
It is another object of the invention to program predetermined reef configurations thereby program specific wave types
It is another object of the invention to program predetermined reef configurations thereby program specific wave direction of peel
It is another object of the invention to program predetermined reef configurations thereby program specific wave size
It is another object of the invention to program predetermined reef configurations thereby program specific wave duration
It is another object of the invention to program predetermined reef configurations to generate more than one wave simultaneously
It is another object of the invention to provide a reef that will respond to human impact if inadvertently struck, thereby reducing risk of bodily harm or injury
It is another object of the invention to provide a chamber that will allow for water circulation of the pool
It is another object of the invention to provide a chamber that will minimize down-time in repair or replacement of a defective module